Love hate insanity book one Harleen Quinnlze Becoming his Queen
by Angelcataanna
Summary: (I NOW HAVE A BETA,frist three chapter been beta and redone)Harleen Just Started Working at Arkham right after her last year at collage, she gets the Joker now if that wasn't enough on her plate her adopted father Mackus Arkham owner of her work place starts getting over protected since the joker seem to take an unhealthy attachment to her
1. Chapter 1 the meeting

Love,hate and instantly

book one:

Harlenn Quinlze becoming his Queen.

The story of love and insanity.

Chapter One;

The Chase Of Fate

Beta by CaptianLenne thanks you and she reworked it a little :)

The last therapist who visited the Joker had ended up in the ER. He was now out and ready for his next meeting with the Joker. Fatty as he was called by the Joker was to be joined this time by what Joker could glean from the guards who passed his cell was young, smart, sexy and mostly importantly the adopted daughter of the head of the asylum he currently resided in.

"Hmm," Joker hummed to himself while the guards escorted him to the therapy room, where he got his first look at his new doctor.

Her long dirty blonde hair was done up in a neat bun, a pair of reading glasses rested on her face not taking anything away from the shy smile on her lips that were coated in a light pink lip gloss. Black pants and a button up white blouse did nothing to hide her figure, and on her feet were a pair of black pumps. All in all a good looking girl.

"Joker this is Doctor Harleen Quinzel," Fatty said once the Joker had been seated and secured in his chair.

At hearing Harleen's name the Joker let out a long drawn out laugh. "What was his name again, oh it doesn't matter," Joker thought his eyes staying on Harleen's pretty blue ones.

"Hello," Harleen greeted the Joker, "As this is our first meeting Doctor Jones will be monitoring this session."

Joker's smile widened at the musical sound coming from Harleen's mouth. "Yes this will definitely be my newest toy," he thought grinning at the thought of something new to play with.

"Usually I would begin the first meeting asking you about your childhood, but I have been informed that you would not answer those questions truthfully," Harleen began looking at her newest patient, "So instead let us play a game."

"A game?" Joker smirked.

"Yes, you answer one of my questions and I will answer one of yours. Tic for tac," Harleen said simply.

He laughed again, "If you wanna play this game then Fatty leaves." While he had been enjoying the look of his newest toy he didn't like the lustful looks that Fatty was giving his toy. That wouldn't do at all and he really wanted to play with his toy without interference from others. Maybe if she continued to keep him entertained he would keep her around for a little while at least.

"Doctor Jones can you please step outside?" Harleen turned a little to face her colleage but not turning enough that she took her eyes off of Joker.

"Harleen I really don't think that would be a good idea. Remember after my last visit with him I ended up in the ER," Doctor Jones aka Fatty pleaded with Harleen.

"She said leave Fatty," Joker snarled at him.

"I will be fine, and you will be just right outside the door if anything goes wrong," Harleen tried to re assure him.

"I will be right outside," Doctor Jones said trying to flash what he considered a flirtatious smile at her.

Joker inwardly hissed at Fatty who was intruding on his time with his new toy. Once Fatty had made his way outside the door Joker made himself more comfortable.

"Now, how old are you?" Harleen asked her first question.

"No, I don't like that question, ask me another one," he commanded.

Her eyebrow rose at the command but went to her next question, "Who was your first kill?"

His smile widened at this, perhaps he would try shocking her, "My father."

Harleen picked up the pen and made a quick note on her legal pad. Patient doesn't want to answer questions about personal information regarding childhood and age, but smiles at the thought of the first person he killed which is his own father or so he would like me to believe.

"My turn," Joker said happily, then made some effort into looking like he was thinking hard, "So what does Arkham thinks he is doing by sending his gorgeous daughter in here with me?"

Needing to play the game to get anywhere with the Joker Harleen answered truthfully, "Honestly he doesn't want me anywhere near you, but when I was working on my doctorate I wrote a paper about you which earned me top marks. The board of directors thought it would be a good idea to let me be your therapist while you are here."

His eyes lit up at this information, "You wrote a paper about me?"

"Yes, my question now. Do you think you are crazy or is it an act for everyone?

Joker shrugged, "Who knows, maybe a little bit of both. Now when was the first time you got f***?"

Harleen blushed, "I was twenty and it is not something I like talking about."

"Why not? He couldn't preform?"

"The a*** used me."

"You should be the one using anyone you want, unless it is me of course. We would be equals my Harley Quinn using everyone around us," he growled out at her.

Harleen felt something funny was happening to her, something she couldn't quite yet name or pin the actual feeling down. "I think my time is up Mr. Joker," with that she rushed out of the room as the guards entered to come escort the Joker back to his cell.

All the while Joker was laughing at the reaction his newest toy had given him. Everything about her reactions were amusing to him, and all the more enjoyable was that she ran from him. "Oh I do love a good chase my Harley," he called out to her retreating form, getting a glare Fatty who quickly started making his way after Harleen.

When Harleen got to her office she was greeted by her adopted father who had lunch already set out on her desk, and a special treat for her first session, a grape soda.

"Are you alright Harleen?" Marcus asked his adopted daughter.

Harleen nodded, "I am fine just nerves."

"How was your first session with the Joker?" Marcus asked.

"The Joker was out of character," Jones said inserting himself in the conversation between father and daughter.

"How so?" Marcus asked.

"He never talks to someone like he did Harleen. He actually tried to include her into his world," Jones said enthusiastically.

"You mean when he was telling me that I should use people with him?" Harleen questioned her colleague.

Marcus looked concerned at his adopted daughter who was taking a sip of her grape soda, "I think I will join you on your next session with him Harleen."


	2. Chapter 2 show no fears, the jokers gal

Chapter Two: Show no fear, the Joker's Girl

Harleen wanted to desperately forget her first meeting with the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker. He was extremely handsome for someone insane enough to dress up like a clown to kill people, but she couldn't understand why he felt that he could trick her into thinking he could feel anything for her.

Shaking her head to clear the un-wanted thoughts of how good looking the Joker was and concentrate on how best to help her patient. She pulled the nearest folder on the Joker closer to her pushing up her glasses which were slipping down her nose as she began to re-read the files again trying to find something that she may had over looked.

A sharp knock on her office door interrupted her reading.

"Yes?" Harleen called out to the person.

The door opened admitting a tall middle aged woman who had short black hair, brown eyes. She looked like a typical doctor with her black glasses, white dress and her lab coat.

"Juanna, please come in," Harleen greeted the woman who she started seeing as a older sister, "How can I help you?"

"I have been scheduled to do an all-day group therapy session with everyone today so your one on one meeting with the Joker has been cancelled for today and pushed back until tomorrow," Juanna said making her way over to sit in the chair across the desk from Harleen.

"Thank you for letting me know," Harleen smiled, it would give her more time to prepare for her second meeting with her patient.

"I think having you join me in the group session today would be a benefit in light of what happened earlier with the Joker."

"What happened earlier?"

"The Joker has taken a liking to you, he drew this in art therapy this morning," Juanna said with drawing a folded piece of paper from the pocket of her coat.

Harleen reached across the table and unfolded the paper. A blush quickly stained her cheeks as she saw a graphic picture of her and the Joker himself in bed together. She saw the tangle of limbs and the looks of pure euphoria on the drawn faces, before she quickly folded it back up and put it in a desk drawer.

"Juanna please tell me this was just some sick prank you are playing on me," Harleen pleaded.

"I am sorry Harleen, the Joker also demanded that you join us for the session. It was the only way to get him to give up that picture," Juanna said.

"I am not sure I can do this," Harleen said her whole body shaking from the sudden emotions flooding her body.

"What are you saying Harleen?"

"I am thinking I may have to ask for another person to handle the Joker's case," she whispered.

"You can't let him win, Harleen. You can't allow him to mess with your mind like that."

Harleen looked at her, before looking down at her desk. She had worked hard to get to where she was and she was not going to allow anyone to take that from her, especially someone like the Joker. "You are right I am not going to let him to mess with my mind. I won't!"

"That is the Harleen Quinzel I know. Now let's go and show this little freak he can't fuck with you," Juanna said, smiling warmly at Harleen.

Together they made their way to the group therapy room. All the imamates of the asylum were already gathered in the room sitting in their spots. This was the first time Harleen got a good look at the others who were housed here.

"Sorry we are late everyone," Juanna said opening the door and allowing Harleen to enter first before closing the door behind the two of them.

Harleen looked at some of the biggest names in crime all together in one room – the Riddler, Poison Ivy, the Scarecrow and finally the Joker. All of them staring at the newest addition to their group therapy session, as they made their way to their chairs. The Joker's infamous laugh rang out through the room as Juanna began her customary speech before the session.

"As you know I am Juanna Smith and I will conducting the group therapy today. I am glad you are all able to make it," Juanna said smiling to the group before her, "Today I have Dr. Harleen Quinzel joining us, hopefully this will keep you in line Joker."

"Oh so this is Joker's girl?" Poison Ivy perked up looking even more closely at the new doctor.

"No, I am just his psychiatrist," Harleen said glaring at the Joker remembering the picture he drew that was going to stay hidden forever in her desk never to see the light of day again.

"Oh did Joker not tell you then?" the Riddler asked.

"Tell me what?" Harleen asked.

"You are the Eve to his Adam," Scarecrow smirked.

Harleen raised an eyebrow as she shared a look with Juanna, and before she knew what was happening she was in the air above everyone curtesy of Poison Ivy who had used the plant that had accidently been left in the room to hoist Harleen up.

Harleen knew she couldn't let any of the fear she felt show, so she spoke clearly without any emotion clouding her voice, "Pamela can you put me down now?"

"I see why he likes you," Poison Ivy said letting Harleen down, "You are too good for him though."

With that the Joker lunged for Poison Ivy for what he considered was an attempt at someone else trying to play with his toy. The attack was over before it had a chance to really begin. The guards came in and quickly broke the two up, while the two others were restrained from joining in the fight.

"I think this is enough for today," Juanna said wanting to get Harleen as far away from the Joker as she could at the moment.

"Why aren't you doing anything to stop the Joker's fantasy about Dr. Quinzel?" Scarecrow asked watching the guards struggle with escorting the Joker out of the room.

"it is something we are working on, but sadly she is the only person he will talk to," Juanna answered the question.

"It won't work," the guard standing next to the Scarecrow said watching the others get the Joker out of the room. "The Joker already claims the girl, and in his eyes it is a done deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Joker's Mind!

"Are you alright boss?" the guard escorting the Joker back to his cell from the broken up group therapy session asked seeing his boss still laughing the entire way back.

"She doesn't give up," The Joker laughed his drawn out laugh, "My little Harley Quinn is already getting the respect she will need from the others, just like I planned."

"She sure is boss," the guard said lowly to not allow any of the others to hear him. He knew if others knew he was on the Joker's pay roll he would be removed from his position and be un-able to help his boss. "What is the next part of the plan?"

"I thought you would have been able to figure that one out, Zachary," Joker smirked.

"Are you going to make her go insane?" Zachary asked, knowing how the Joker was.

"That is a given. She will love me and only me," Joker said, "My little toy is wasted on this hell hole. She will be glorious when I finish with her."

Zachary opened the cell door to allow the Joker to enter who did so without any struggle.

"One more thing Zach," the Joker said, "Call up old Frost and have him get me all the information on her now."

Zachary closed the door and secured it before requesting someone to relieve him so he could go run an errand. Several minutes later a new guard showed up looking very nervous, as Zachary left him alone with the Joker and only bars separating them. The new guard couldn't have been very old with light blonde hair and brown eyes wearing the standard issue guard uniform of the asylum.

"New boy," Joker called out once Zachary left.

The new guard turned to the Joker, "Um I am not sure if I should be talking to you inmate, uh, Joker, sir."

The fear coming off of him in waves fed the addiction within the Joker. "I need for you to do something for me. I want you to call up my doctor and tell her I wish to see her now."

The guard not wanting to end up like the others who worked around the Joker – dead or insane – dialed the number for Dr. Quinzel after referring to the notes kept by the guards to see who was taking care of whom.

"Dr. Quinzel, Um inmate 0801. Yes ma'am the Joker. He is asking for you to. No I really don't want to tell him that."

"Too bad I can only hear his side of the conversation," the Joker thought wanting to know what his toy was saying.

"He is not going to like that ma'am, please hold on," the guard turned to the Joker with nothing but pure dread on his face and whimpered to him, "Dr. Quinzel said you will see her tomorrow."

The Joker sat back on his bed, "I am so lonely." He pouted for effect.

"Dr. Quinzel did you hear that? Um, okay I 'll tell him," he turned back to the Joker, "She said if you behave yourself until you see her again she might bring you a present perhaps a kitty."

The Joker blinked once then before he knew it he was roaring with laughter, "Oh I do love her humor."

-o0o-

The next morning the Joker woke up to see Zachary approach his cell. "What has Frost found out?"

"She has a boyfriend, but he doesn't seem to have any loyalty to her at all."

"Well that just will not do. Tell Frost to kill him, then send my toy his head along with some flowers and a card telling her that the same will happen to anyone else that touches what is mine," the Joker planned, "Yes that will do nicely, and don't' forget the normal calling card as well."

The Joker waved his hand to dismiss his lackey and turned his thoughts to his toy that he would be seeing in a manner of hours.

-o0o-

Marcus walked into the therapy room with Harleen on his arm. He guided her to her seat before settling himself next to her and stared at the Joker who was glaring daggers at him.

"This won't do at all," the Joker thought before saying, "So dear old dad is here to make sure our little date doesn't get to hands on," He tried to sound unemotional but this time the hidden anger wasn't hard to see, and Harleen tried not to laugh at the comment.

"So tell me about how you became you," Marcus said as he took a note pad ready to write down whatever came out of the Joker's mouth.

"This is not how this works old man," Joker said barely sparing him a look and kept his eyes on his toy.

Harleen rolled her eyes with a small smile, "How old are you?"

"I believe I told you I wasn't going to answer that, but just between us I don't really remember."

Harleen made a quick note and waved her hand to let him know it was his turn to ask her a question.

"Okay here is my question. Why did your father kill your mother and stepfather?" Joker smiled.

Too shocked that he would ask her that she began to speak, "He was a serial killer. When my mother found out she took me and ran away. I didn't know until much later in my life that the man I knew as my father was actually my step father, and that the man I hated was my father. How did you even find out about that?"

Marcus looked outraged that Harleen was even telling the Joker her personal life, something that was not encouraged at all especially an inmate like the Joker.

"A real mind fuck," the Joker laughed, "Got to love when that happens. I knew there was a reason I liked you."

And just like he hoped Harleen let out a soft giggle, and smirked at him going for her next question. "I am in trouble with that look on her," Joker thought amused.

"How did your skin get like that?" Harleen asked.

"So smart, asking the same thing Daddy did but in a different way," Joker muttered, then acted like he wasn't going to answer but decided at the last moment to, "It was a chemical bath if you must know."

Marcus' eyes went so wide the Joker was sure that they would pop right out of his head. "That would be a sight to see," Joker thought before asking Harleen, "Did you ever wonder what it would be like to kill?"

"Once," Harleen said softly admitting on of her deepest secrets, "It was just after I found out everything about my family; it made me want to become a psychiatrist." She pushed a stray piece of hair back into place as Joker leaned back in his chair smirking at her.

"I could just see you how you would look. You would be so sexy holding a gun or a knife after killing some poor sucker," Joker moaned at the mental image.

Harleen tried not to let the thought that the Joker was getting turned on by thoughts of her killing bother her but the way he was looking at her with hooded eyes she couldn't' help but blush. "I think that we are done for day," Harleen said as she stood up.

Marcus joined her in standing and began to lead her to the door so they could leave.

"Stop teasing me before I take what is mine Harley," Joker growled out as he shook off the straight jacket which he had been slowly loosening ever since he got into the room. He quickly pushed Marcus out of the open door and slammed it shut before pinning Harleen to the door.

"How did I tease you?" Harleen said trying to get away from the Joker who just kept her in place all the while a smile on his face.

"Telling me how you once thought of killing then when I tell you what I think of that you try to run. That was a no, no my girl," he whispered in her ear while his hand pushed up her black skirt pressing his lower body against hers. With both hands around her throat he rotated his hips against hers.

Harleen tried not to enjoy the sensations he was causing her but she couldn't help herself. As her eyes watered in stress she couldn't help but look at the 'Damaged' tattoo that adorned his forehead and couldn't help but agree that he was damaged. She also had to admit that she must be damaged as well for enjoying having this crazy and insanely hot god-like man handle her like this.

"Stop!" she gasped out trying to pull away again but he just laughed and kissed her neck up then down causing her to tumble of the edge with an earth shattering orgasm. She black out just as he laughed letting her go and pushing away from the door allowing the guards who were trying to enter to finally do so.

-o0o-

Joker licked his lips tasting his toy on them, as he was pushed back into his cell. He never attacked on of his doctors in the manner that he did his toy but could deny them the pleasure that could have. Her eyes just begged him to take her, possess her.

"Hey boss, it is about your gal," Zachary said once the other guard left leaving him alone with Joker who was locked back in.

"Go on."

"Marcus is fighting tooth and nail with the higher ups to get your girl pulled off your case," Zachary said, "Even with what happened today I don't' believe that is going to happen. Most of them think you would do worse to someone else if they pulled Harleen-"

"Harley."

"Sorry boss, Harley off your case. She also agreed to keep you as her patient."

Joker laughed, "Ah, my little toy enjoyed me playing with her so roughly. We must reward her by sending our gifts soon."

"Right away boss," Zachary said thinking that he would never understand the mind of his boss, not that he would ever want too since that place must be scarier than the man himself.

Once Zachary had clocked out for the night and was on his way home he dialed the familiar number to his boss' number one man – Johnny Frost.

Frost picked up on the second ring.

"Hey John, boss said to start handing out his gifts now, but do not hurt the Doctor. She means too much to the boss right now as she has become his favorite toy."

"Are you joking?" Frost asked.

"No he actually sexually assaulted her today during his therapy."

"Shit."

"I've never heard of the boss taking a liking to any girl before, but he has now Johnny and if anything happens to her it will be both of our head on the fire."

"I will take care of everything."

"Okay Frost I knew I could count on you."

"Do you think she is going to need training on how to shot?"

"I am sure that the boss wouldn't mind you training her once he takes her, but if she dies before he is done playing with her we're dead."

"Say no more, I will meet you at the usual spot with the gifts."

Zachary hung up his phone and made a turn that would be the first of many to make it to the spot he was supposed to meet Johnny. Around thirty minutes later Zachary pulled up next to the spot Johnny was parked, and he did not look happy.

Zachary popped the trunk on his car while Johnny loaded the gifts muttering unhappily.

"I am just following orders here," Zachary said seeing Johnny glaring at him.

"We all are, but really what kind of gift is it when it is the head of the girl's dead boyfriend? One that she doesn't even know is dead yet?"

"I know man, but the boss wants to drive her around the loony bend like him."

Johnny just shook his head and left Zachary with the presents to deliver to their boss' toy.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. I was trying to let some of the meds clear my system before I started to work on this chapter.

Chapter Four – Gift's meant to scare or of love?

The morning started off like any other morning for Harleen. She got up and got ready for the day however it took a sharp left when she noticed a bloody box and a rose sitting innocently on her living room table.

One short conversation with Gotham PD and thirty minutes later her apartment was filled with Gotham's finest including the Police Commissioner James Gordon.

"Do you know who did this?" he asked, motioning to the box on the table.

"No idea," Harleen said, watching as the techs opened the box and revealed the contents.

Harleen didn't know if she was going to pass out or throw up at seeing the head of her boyfriend. Stuffed in his mouth was a set of playing cards.

"Miss are you alright? Gordon asked seeing Harleen's reaction.

"That's my boyfriend," Harleen said keeping her eyes on the head on her table.

"Boss there is a card," one of the techs held up a note on a blank playing card.

"Read it to me," Gordon demanded helping Harleen to a nearby chair.

"Dear sweet Harley Quinn, the same thing will happen to anyone else that touches what is mine. J," the tech read.

"Do you know who J is?" Gordon asked feeling Harleen tense when she heard what was on the card.

"I don't know for sure but I can take a guess," Harleen said looking down at the floor, "My patient at Arkham has taken a bit of a liking to me."

"Who is the patient?" Gordon asked.

"The Joker," Harleen whispered, but even then everyone paused and looked at her before Gordon glared at them and they quickly returned to their work.

The tech pulled the other playing cards out of the dismembered head and revealed the joker playing card," This is his normal calling card, but as far as we know he has never sent a love note before. This is a new one for us."

"I am not sure that this can even count as a love note," Harleen shot out, "How did even do this? He is locked up at Arkham."

"No idea, and without jumping thru a lot of hoops we aren't going to be able to question him," Gordon muttered.

"I will find out," Harleen promised herself.

"You are made of strong stuff," Gordon said, "You're going to have to be when dealing with the Joker."

Several hours later her apartment was processed and she was allowed to leave. The first thing she did was shower and change clothes again before making her way to Arkham to confront the Joker about his so called gift that was left for her.

Finding the Joker sitting in his cell playing with a deck of cards she stormed up to the glass wall that separated them.

"How did you do it?" she asked angrily.

Joker smiled at her, "What you didn't like my gifts?"

"Oh sure I loved seeing my boyfriend's dismembered head on my table with a card stating it was my fault that it happened," Harleen said with so much sarcasm that the Joker's smile fell off his face.

Stalking to the front of his cell, "I don't go out of my way for just anybody, Harley. You should learn to accept gifts, toots."

With that he turned his back on her.

"I can take gifts Joker, but keep your thugs out of my house and never kill anyone I am seeing," She yelled at him as she walked again glaring at anyone who even looked her way.

Zachary made his way over to his real boss, "What do you want me to do boss?"

"I want you to show her what happens to people who are disrespectful to me," Joker said, "It is time to kill Hugo Strange."

-o0o-

Harleen made her way to her boss' office to ask for a few days off so she could clear her mind off of what had happened this morning. Without even bothering to knock she walked into Marcus' office.

"Marcus I need to ," Harleen started speaking before she was even through the door, but stopped when she saw that he wasn't alone in his office with time. He was in there with the Batman, "I hope none of the patients see him or they are going to be set off."

"No one will see me Dr. Quinzel," Batman assured her, "I am here to asked about the police report you made. Did you find out how the Joker got out?"

"No," Harleen said," I was too angry. But he is still in his cell so he would have to have someone helping him. Most likely someone on our staff."

"Any idea who?" Batman asked in his creepy dark voice.

"I have no idea," Harleen said then her phone starting ringing, pulling it out she answered it," Hello?"

"Hello my dear, I don't usually let others be disrespectful to me but I'll give you a pass. Unfortunately poor old Doctor Strange won't be issued a pass. Tell Batsy I send my love," the Joker's voice came over the phone before the line went dead.

Harleen glared at the masked vigilante, "Somehow he knew you were here, and now someone on our staff is hurt or killed."

"What are you talking about Dr. Quinzel?" Batman asked.

"That was the Joker, he did something to Dr. Strange," Harleen said.

"Let's go," Marcus said as he and Harleen left his office to find their colleague.

They found him hanging upside down outside the door to Harleen's office with the letter J painted on him. He was still alive but wouldn't be for long if he didn't get immediate medical attention.

-o0o-

Johnny Frost had never had to give out a love gift before. His boss doesn't do the hearts and flowers, no his boss does the dismembered head of boyfriends and flowers. Johnny shook his head not even trying to understand his boss and just follow his orders. He was busy cleaning up from the gift from earlier when his phone started ringing.

Recognizing the number he answered, "What does the boss want this time?"

"Nothing this time but I thought I would let you know he plans to make the doctor fall in love with him and then bring her home. It might be a good idea to get the boys to learn a few new rules before all of this goes down."

"I figured as much. I will work of some new rules to let the boss look over for final say," Frost said, "Let the boss know I will work on getting her some gymnast equipment at the base as well."

"I will let him know, and be by soon to pick up the new rules," Zachary promised before they hung up.

Johnny made quick work on cleaning up before walking over to his desk and began writing down the new rules.

#1 – Do whatever the boss tells you

#2 – Do not get on his bad side.

#3 – Do not asked about the Lady of the house

#4 – Do not look at the lady of the house

#5 – Do not ask about the boss' sex life

#6 – Do not look at , or touch the boss' lady

The door opened before Frost could write any more rules down, and Zachary walked in.

"This is a good starting point but the boss will want to add more," Johnny said handing Zachary the small list.

"I picked you up some food on my way down," Zachary said passing him a bag of food.

"I will eat later," Frosty said setting the food aside.

"Boss just hired a new kid at Arkham, he'll be working with me tomorrow."

"The boss is going to kill me with all this work," Johnny said fixing the suit he was wearing, "Is he going to need training?"

"I really don't' know, but I would hate to be the one training the boss' little wifey," Zachary said.

"Don't let the boss hear you call her that, she is just the current play thing."

"I highly doubt that the boss is ever going to get tired of her, and once you meet her I am sure you will agree."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Making Mr. J Feel

Harleen walked as fast as she could in her heels towards the Joker's cell wanting to confront him as soon as she could. After getting clearance to his cell block she continued her journey only to stop in front of his cell.

Joker for his part allowed his eyes to look over her body, having had a hard time tearing his eyes off her long legs as she stalked her way over to him. He didn't bother hiding the fact that he was leering at her

"How did you know Batman was here last night? And why did you target Dr. Strange? As far as I know from your files he never treated you," Harleen demanded an answer instead of asked. A glare firmly fixed on her face, which the Joker didn't like one bit.

"She should always have a smiled on that pretty little face of hers," Joker thought wanting to make her smile. "One question at a time Harley," Joker laughed. "As for Batsy being here last night I didn't know for sure, but I can't send gifts to someone without him finding out. Now Strange may have never treated me on paper he does pay late night visits to have his wicked little way with me."

He tried his best not to smile at the pride he felt when his Harley had to hide the smile at hearing his little nick name for the Batman.

"How why the face doll?" Joker asked leaning against the cell walls, "You can't tell me you were in love with that guy. I mean his was all heads." His laugh bounced around his cell at his own joke.

"No I didn't love him but he meant a lot to me."

"Come on, what did that mooch have that I don't?" Joker leaned forward towards her, "He cheated on you all the time. You need someone that is willing to bring all of Gotham to their knees just to see you smile."

Harleen tried to hide the blush that his words caused and looked him straight in the eye, "He made me laugh." She turned and began walking away.

"What? Every once in a while Harley?" Joker growled out, "I make you laugh EVERY TIME we talk."

Harleen paused and talked over her shoulder, "He had emotions. He had feelings, something you don't even remember."

She continued on her way as the rage boiled up in the Joker. Finally the rage got to be too much and he began destroying his cell in a fit of rage. He could never tell her all of the feelings she bought out in him but he swore once his destruction was finished and he was left breathing sharply as the rage subsided he would make her his once and for all.

-o0o-

After Harleen left the Joker to his rage she made her way back to her office. Opening her door she found the cape crusader him – Batman, in her office looking over every video with her and the joker.

"That is against the law," She stated angrily.

"Gordon got me permission to view these videos."

"Of course you have the police in your pockets," Harleen muttered.

Her door opened with Zachary popping his head in, "Whoops, I didn't know you were busy." When he saw Batman he thought, "The boss will love to see his girl getting into it with the Batman."

"I am not busy, Zachary and he was just trespassing," Harleen said not taking her eyes off of Batman.

"It can wait until after you meeting with him," Zachary said not wanting to miss the show.

"Look Dr. Quinzel, the Joker is trying to use you. He told you a fake story about why he went after Dr. Strange. Your father would never have allowed," Batman started.

"My father is not the only one who owns Arkham," she raised her voice in anger.

"You're saying that Jeremiah Arkham, your uncle would have allowed those kinds of actions to be taken?"

"I am not just saying it, I know for a fact that he would have allowed that to happen and even more to other people," seeing Batman's look of denial he pulled her shirt to slow a long scar running across her side, "Dear old Uncle Jeremiah did this to me when I was fourteen as he raped me." Seeing the look of horror cross Batman's face she decided to twist the proverbial knife even more, "IF that wasn't enough he would tell me that it was my fault that my mom and dad were killed. It wasn't until much later I found out it kind of was my fault."

Nothing being able to stand looking at the Batman any more she left the room to go to break room. Zachary following her like a puppy.

"I will not say anything to anyone Dr. Quinzel," Zachary swore.

"We both know that is a lie. You will say something to your boss," Harleen glared at Zachary as she sat down.

"What gave it away that I am on team J?" Zachary said.

"Nothing really, but I knew he had to have inside help," she smirked at him.

Seeing that he had ousted himself, he decided to strike a deal, "I will give you two days to tell the boss man yourself, but if you don't I will, all I ask in return is that you don't let the boss know I told you anything."

Batman tried to listen to the conversation going on between Dr. Quinzel and the orderly she had called Zachary but he couldn't hear anything. Deciding not to waste his time he left to go back home. As he was making his way home he noticed the bat signal.

"Look Batman I am worried about Dr. Quinzel," Gordon said once Batman had arrived at the roof top. "The Joker has never paid so much attention to anyone, and from what the rumors say the Joker is planning on keeping her as some kind of toy. Some even believe that he is in love with her."

"He can't feel love to anyone but himself," Batman said with so much conviction that Gordon nodded his head in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Joker has it bad

Harleen laid back on her bed sighing deeply at the day she had. She wasn't sure what the worst thing to happen to her today there were so many but three stuck out more than anything. The Joker hitting on her every time they were around each other, or Batman going through her session notes and videos on the Joker, or the last she now knew who the Joker's inside man was, and knowing she couldn't turn him in.

Reaching for her cell phone she dialed the number of her friend Joanna who promised to be over there as fast as she could.

Minutes later her door bell sounded and she lazily got up to allow Joanna in.

"That was," Harleen started opening the door but stopped speaking when she it was not her friend but a man dressed in a sharp black suit holding a purple and black box in his hands.

"Miss Quinn this is for you," He said holding out the box.

"My last name is Quinzel," She said looking at the box, "If this is from who I think it is then I realized why you said Quinn." Looking into his eyes she asked, "Dare I ask if it is another head? Or maybe this time hands to match the last gift he sent me?"

The guy chuckled, "He wouldn't want me to tell you what is in it, but he would get a kick out of your joke ma'am. And then he would kick himself for not thinking of sending hands."

He put the box in her hands as Joanna walked up, "Have a good day Miss Quinn." He turned and walked away leaving the two friends and the gift from the Joker.

"Please tell me that is not another token of love from the Joker," Joanna joked but seeing the dread on Harleen's face she sobered up and asked, "Should we call the cops?"

Harleen shook her head no and set the box down. "I can't worry about this right now. I have too much to tell you."

"Do tell," Joanna said ignoring the box for the time being.

"I yelled at Batman when he was in my office snooping through my files," Harleen started off causing Joanna's eyes to widen, "Then I yelled at the Joker, and also found out who is working for him but I can't say anything about it, and now this!" Harleen pointed to the gift.

Joanna stood up and got Harleen a glass of wine before downing her own glass to get a nice buzz going on, "Drink that all, then open the gift before starting from the beginning."

Harleen did as Joanna instructed downing the glass of wine in one go. Puling the gift closer to her she carefully un-wrapped it and then opened the box. Inside was a short dress with gold and black diamond patterns all over it. Laying on the dress was a note.

"My lil Harley Quinn when I get out I'll take you out to my club where you can show me your moves in this number – J"

"Now that is a dress," Joanna said pulling the dress out of the box revealing several more items underneath. The first thing Harleen saw was a gold collar with a J on it made out of what Harleen assumed was real diamonds. Beside that was another golden necklace this time it had script which said Joker's girl, a gold ring with diamonds in the shape of a J and H, and a pair of boots one black and one gold. The black boot had a golden Q on it and the gold boot had a black J on it.

Joanna took the jewelry looking at it closely, "Holy shit. These are real diamonds, the gold must be real as well."

"Why send me something like this?" Harleen muttered, "It they didn't look like they were specially made I would wonder if they were stolen."

"Girl if these weren't from a known killer I would say you were lucky."

"Oh real funny, Joanna."

Harleen packed up the gifts and put them back in the box while they spent the rest of the night drinking wine and talking about Harleen's day.

-o0o-

The next day the Joker's mood was good. Zachary wasn't working today so he had to put up with the latest batch of Arkham's guards that just didn't know how to show someone like him any respect. To make matters worse the fool made me walk into a wall on his way to his date with Harley.

"I will kill you for that," Joker swore as they neared the door that would lead to his Harley.

Johnson laughed and was about to hit him when Harleen opened the door wondering what was taking them so long.

"You will not mistreat any of the patients here," Harleen said glaring daggers at Johnson.

"Sure thing hot stuff, so what is your name sweet thing," Johnson said unintentionally digging his own grave deeper.

The Joker growled deeply thinking that if he hadn't already planned on killing him he would have just signed is own death warrant.

"I am Doctor Harleen Quinzel, and now I would like you to leave before I have to play witness to your death," Harleen said seeing the look on the Joker's face.

The guard laughed and handed the Joker over, "Damn how did a hottie like you get signed to the Joker anyways?"

"That is not your concern, and I would prefer if you would stop hitting on me for your own sake," Harleen said allowing the Joker to enter the room and slamming the door on the guards face.

"Oh he is already dead sweetheart," the Joker said and he took his customary seat at the table.

"I almost feel sorry for him," Harleen said also sitting, "Care to tell me why the outfit and jewelry?"

-o0o-

Jim Johnson turned to one of the other guards and asked what Harleen had mean by his death.

"The Joker somehow killed her boyfriend from inside his cell because he seems to believe that Dr. Quinzel belongs to him," Kenny another of the guards said, "And you hit on her in front of him. You just might be the next victim."

"How the hell did that happen?" Jim asked.

"No one knows. Some say he has guys on the inside and they took a message to his gang," an aging guard said.

"Wow okay I will stay away from Doc MacHottie," Jim joked.

-o0o-

"What you didn't like my last gift so I sent you something else. I figured it wasn't the roses though."

Harleen smiled," Not it wasn't the roses, and the gift was beautiful. Thank you Mr. J."

Joker's eyes went wide and he grinned happily.

"So she can say thanks," He cried out in a boyish laugh that got Harleen to smile slightly and shake her head at him.

"Can I ask you something Mr. J?" she took a breath and bit her lip slightly.

Joker tilted his head slightly thinking to himself that he was a new one from her but he nodded her head to go on.

"Are you really going to kill that guard?"

"I might have let him live and just killed his family to teach him a lesson, but then he went and flirted with you IN FRONT OF ME," he growled out, but then smiled at her, "But you don't worry your pretty little head about him."

Remembering her promise to Zachary she licked her lips, "I have something I need to tell you." She hoped her voice was strong as she went into her story that she promised Zachary that she would tell the Joker.

"I see," he growled, he stood up and kissed her, "He won't live long either Harley. I promise."

A knock on the door signed the end of their time together. The same guard as before walked in and roughly handled the Joker out the door. As they walked back to his cell the Joker pretended to stumble only to knock his head into the guards. After the guard fell to the floor the Joker used his feet to kill the guard laughing all the while. Once he was sure the guard was dead he looked at one of the security camera and said, "Clean up on floor three."

-o0o-

Harleen couldn't help but touch her lips trying not to be happy about the Joker had kissed her again. She knew she should leave and head back to her office but she couldn't help but wonder if she should leave. As she got to get feet and started walking and before she knew it she was at her office door and when she was about to open her door she heard someone running down the office.

It was Kenny of the guards on the Joker's block, "The Joker killed Jim."

Harleen didn't say anything to that just opened her door and shut it after entering her office. She knew he would kill the guard but she didn't think it would be so soon.

After Kenny let Harleen know about what the Joker had done he pulled out his cell phone and called Zachary.

"Mr. J killed Jim because he disrespected him and Jim hit on Harley," Kenny informed him.

"Damn I think the boss has it bad," Zachary said as he pulled into the drive to the warehouse were all the Joker's crew met up from time to time.


End file.
